Viaje en Metro
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Rukia conocera el mas tortuoso de los transportes publicos. y todo por que se le ocurrio ir con el pelinaranja de Ichigo, pese a que él se lo advirtio :P


_Hola! Bueno, este fic se me ocurrio un día que viaja en el metro de mi pais, es horrible cuando esta lleno y como iba tan aburrida, me comencé a imaginar esta cosa loca que ahora llamo fic jojojo. Espero que les guste y que lo logren entender, por que en una de esas no me exprese lo suficientemente bien.¡ __**SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON EL FIC!**_

_**DECLAIMER: BLEACH no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

**ICHIRUKI*-*ICHIRUKI*-*ICHIRUKI**

Se sentía acorralada, mejor dicho lo estaba, literalmente, y todo por que decidió acompañar al pelinaranja, pero solo a él se le ocurre viajar en horario punta aunque le advirtió que en todo horario era igual.

Estaba acorralada en una esquina del anden, maldita baja estatura, y el pelinaranja en frente de ella muy, muy cerca para que la montonera de gente que había no la aplastara, el mandito metro estaba colapsado de gente que iba a diferentes lugares a hacer quien sabe que cosa. De lo único que estaba segura es que si no era por Ichigo, que servia de barrera humana, toda esa gente se le iba encima y la aplastaban. Se sintió aliviada cuando paro en una estación y la mitad de la gente descendió, el chico se alejo un poco pero pronto tubo que poner los brazo en la pared para no aplastar a la morena, si había bajado la mitad de la gente, ahora subió el doble de la que bajo y ahora si que se sentía arrinconada, le echo una mirada al chico que la veía divertido por las muecas que hacia y decidió hablarle.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-depende…para cambiar de línea poco, para llegar, aun falta bastante-otra vez lo empujaron e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-mierda ¿Por qué empujan tanto?-se quito el cabello de una mujer, le caía en toda la cara.

-deja de quejarte ya, tu decidiste venir-echo unas maldiciones al hombre que estaba a sus espaldas-aquí nos bajamos-la tomo por los hombros y la comenzó a guiar por la estación, tendrían que tomar otro tren mas pero para suerte de la morena al parecer no estaría tan lleno como el otro.

-que bien, no esta tan lleno-echo un suspiro la shinigami.

-pareces una anciana quejándote tanto…espera ya lo eres-se rió de ella.

-¡cállate idiota!-le dio un codazo, pero derepente sintió una mano y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, le estaban tocando la cadera y tenían la intensión de tocarle el trasero-I-Ichigo-lo miro.

-hmm-iba mirando por la ventana de lo más despreocupado.

-me…me corren mano-le jalo la polera para que le prestara atención.

-que, ¡¿Qué?-dijo exaltado, ni siquiera él la había tocado alguna vez y venia un extraño y lo hacia. Se volteo y vio a un hombre de mediana edad con cara de depravado que bajaba su mano hacia el trasero de Rukia-¡depravado de mierda!-le golpea con el puño en plena cara-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE!-lo comienza a patear hasta la puerta-¡HIJO DE LA JODIDA PUTA! SI TE VUELVO A VER TE MATO-luego de eso no era el único pateador de traseros, los demás pasajeros también golpeaban al pobre depravado, Rukia en ese momento estaba en estado de shock, nunca nadie le había echo algo así, al menos Ichigo la había defendido y eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Vio como echaban abajo al hombre cuando el andén abrió las puertas y todos le gritaban improperios y hasta uno que otro escupo.

-¿te encuentras bien?-el chico se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué si me encuentro bien? ¡Ese loco casi me toca el culo y me preguntas si me encuentro bien!-gritaba echa una loca.

-¡joder, te defiendo y mira como me pagas!

-uuuiii-se cruzo de brazos y dejo medio de lado su orgullo-si, estoy bien-no le miro a la cara.

-que bueno-le sonrío y tomo su hombro-ven sentémonos-señalo unos asientos vacíos, para suerte de ellos.

¡Y llegaron a la dichosa estación en la que tenían que bajarse!

Era ENORME, como lo dice la palabra y estaba repleta de gente. Señoras gordas, señoras arrugadas, niños llorando, viejos malhumorados…había de todos los gustos jajaja.

No costo tanto que salieran de la estación, lo difícil fue volver a entrar. Ichigo iba con dos bolsas que a simple vista se veían pesadas y Rukia llevaba un bulto que también se veía algo pesado.

-maldito viejo-esperaban el tren-mira nada mas todas las cosas que tuvimos que comprar-tenia el ceño mas fruncido que nunca.

-no te quejes, tu aceptaste-tomo con mas fuerza el bulto que llevaba.

-no fue por que quise-suspiro-estaba en riesgo mi mesada.

-OH! Entonces que bueno que vinimos, porque yo uso gran parte de ella-sonrío al recordar el último peluche de Chappy que se compro.

-¬¬ si, para comprar cosas de ese estupido conejo-rodó los ojos.

-¡no le digas…!-no pudo terminar porque el chico ya la estaba arrastrando a dentro del anden.

Una vez adentro corrieron a la velocidad del shompu para poder agarrar un par de asiento, el pelinaranja dejo a la morena en el lado de la ventana, no valla a ser que alguien la empujara si se iba al lado del pasillo.

-Ichigo-lo llamo-no me gusta viajar en esta cosa-hizo un puchero.

-entonces para la próxima vez no vienes-dijo cortante. A lo que Rukia le contesto con un tierno "púdrete".

En eso, avistaron a dos señoras embarazadas.

-hay que darles el asiento-codeo el chico a la Shinigami.

-¿Por qué? yo también tengo derecho a sentarme-las vio y luego miro al chico-además, nadie las manda a estar tan gordas.

-si serás, enana-se pego en la frente ¿Cómo podía ser tan necia?-no están gordas, están embarazadas.

-a bueno, en ese caso…o mira, los señores de enfrente les dieron el asiento-le dijo con satisfacción. Entonces las señoras embarazadas terminaron sentadas justo en frente de ellos.

-oe ¿a las embarazadas siempre les dan el asiento?-pregunto curiosa.

-generalmente ¿Por qué?-la miro incrédulo.

-tengamos un bebe-dijo como si nada ¿acaso se volvió loca? Pensamientos como ese pasaron en una fracción de segundo por la cabeza del pelinaranja.

-que ¡¿QUÉ? ¡No puedes querer tener un hijo solo para que te den el asiento! Estas loca-tenia los ojos abiertos como platos. Las señoras embarazadas no lograban escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero se reían disimuladamente al ver la pequeña discusión que tenían los Shinigamis.

-¿Por qué no?-lo miro inocente.

-¡por Dios, Rukia! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que me dijiste?-ya estaba que se tiraba los pelos-¿TÚ Y YO? Primero Byakuya me castra y me sepulta 10 metro bajo tierra antes de que algo así ocurra-la miraba con cara de reproche.

No se dieron cuenta, pero justo detrás de ellos había una de esas viejas que se meten en lo que no les incumbe y entienden todo mal. La vieja senil se dio la vuelta y con todas sus fuerzas les dio con una revista en la nuca al par. Estos se voltearon con cara de circunstancia a ver a la vieja que los agredió, pero no contaron con lo que esta iba a hacer…

-¡mocosos promiscuos! Pensando en esas cosas cuando ni siquiera han terminado sus estudios-les comenzó a dar otra vez con la revista-en vez de estar pensando en esas cosas denme el asiento-y a puros revistazos los corrió de sus lugares.

Ambos, indignados por tal situación, se levantaron maldiciendo en voz baja a la senil anciana, que de senil no tenía ni la ropa; y fueron a instalar justo detrás de las embarazadas, pero esta vez de pie. Dejaron las bolsas en el piso y se afirmaron como pudieron. De repente una pareja joven se puso delante de ellos, el problema no era ese, el problema era que andaban demasiado melosos para el gusto de los Shinigamis. Cada vez se acercaban más a ellos.

-¿lo hacen a propósito?-pregunto indinada.

-¿y que voy a saber yo? Pero me molesta tanto como a ti-achico los ojos, en verdad que era molesto. Vio que Rukia, de un momento a otro, puso una mirada amenazante, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡consíganse un cuarto, par de degenerados!-dijo para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa enana de mierda?-exclamo furioso el tipo-yo ago lo que me de la regalada gana-intentaba intimidar a la morena.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti imbecil? Solo yo le hablo así-Ichigo estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe en plena cara, pero el tren freno de improviso y el tipo se callo de bruces al suelo. El pelinaranja dedujo, por el ruido que se escucho, que el hombre se había quebrado la nariz-aquí nos bajamos-termino de decir de mala gana a su compañera.

-OH! Cariño ¿estas bien?-la pareja del tipo este que se callo se agacho a auxiliarlo.

_**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES, EN LA RESIDENCIA KUROSAKI…**_

-¡YA LLEGAMOS!-aviso el chico, no entraron por la casa, entraron por la Clínica. Después de todo debían dejar las cosas hay.

Pasaron por la consulta, con bolsas en mano, y se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que…

-TÚ…-dijo el hombre que estaba siendo atendido-POR TU CULPA ME QUEBRE LA NARIZ-señala al sustituto. Este ni se inmuto y si siguió su camino a la bodega.

-que yo recuerde…te caíste por idiota-sentencio Rukia y siguió al pelinaranja.

Cuando estaban en la bodega Rukia se acerco a Ichigo con una cara que demostraba algo de enfado.

-¿de verdad crees Nii-sama te haga eso, si en unos años mas le insinúo que queremos tener un hijo?-pregunto, aun media molesto, al chico. Este la miro de reojo.

-si se entera que somos novio…-tubo un escalofrió-…me va a romper hasta los huesos que no tengo.

**ICHIRUKI*-*ICHIRUKI*-*ICHIRUKI**

_Bueno, espero que les allá gustado, cualquier reclamo, duda o sugerencia T.T me la envían por un review! se acepta de todo menos veneno, eso reproduce gases xD_

_Saludos y ojala les allá gustado._

_**Onny-Chan…**_

_**¡CAMBIO Y FUERA**__!_


End file.
